The Right Way To Spend A Day
by DazDaz
Summary: Lubbock is busy, and there is no way that Tatsumi would spend a day like this with the girls. This means the only option left is Bulat. But even when Bulat is happy, he starts to flirt. Who konws what he'll day if they spend the whole day alone together?


It was about three seconds after Tatsumi opened his eyes, that everything felt weird. The side of his face was resting on his pillow as usual, but the room had undoubtedly risen in usual temperature. The heat made him feel uncomfortable, his nose felt horrible and his eyes were itchy. Why was it so hot anyway? Someone must have accidentally left the heating on all night again. The heat always made Tatsumi feel horrible if it was hot enough.

Finally sitting up, Tatsumi glanced at the window. The sun's light covered the blue sky and all the nature outside. It was either late morning or afternoon. Strangely, nobody had woken up Tatsumi. This only meant that there were no missions and it was Night Raid's day of rest. If it was really afternoon, Tatsumi wouldn't miss any more hours of this precious freedom he got. Before long, he was fully dressed and in the lounge waiting for lunch at the table. Leone was also sitting at the table when Tatsumi arrived. When Tatsumi had arrived, Leone shot him a huge grin.

"Tatsumi, you're here! That's great, I've been waiting alone for ages. How boring. Mine and Lubbock are taking longer than expected." Leone then moved closer to Tatsumi, just two seats away from him.

"What was that about Mine and Lubbock?" Tatsumi replied.

"Oh, they're cooking our lunch in the kitchen. Hopefully it's going well, I haven't heard any problems coming from the kitchen from where I'm sitting." Leone curiously said. Mine and Lubbock in the same room? Cooking? It wasn't really a good idea. Dismissing that thought from his head, Tatsumi turned his attention to everyone else. Where were they? He could clearly hear Bulat training outside... again. He didn't see Akame on the way down to the lounge, neither Sheele or Najenda. But he stopped wondering, because Sheele also entered. She gave Leone and Tatsumi a simple smile and a 'hello' and then sat on the other side of the table as them both.

There wasn't really any conversation after Sheele walked in. All three of them were looking around the room, trying to ignore the awkwardness. Najenda then walked in and they all turned their attention to her.

"Najendaaaaa! You're coming to eat lunch with us today?" Leone asked.

"No actually. I'm busy today, so I'll be out and return at night. I just came by to quickly stop and say hey before I suddenly leave. You're all free to do whatever you want today of course, so treasure this rare moment." Najenda smiled as she exited the room and eventually the hideout. The silence returned. Tatsumi was about to break it, but that was already done by someone else when he heard something drop in the kitchen followed by Mine seemingly complaining at Lubbock about something. At least from what he heard. That's probably how it'd go anyway. Now Tatsumi could only worry about how the food was going to turn out. With these two preparing everything, they'd likely focus on arguing with each other than the food.

It took one second for things to seem weird all over again. All three of them were wondering why it felt a bit... different. It was Bulat. He'd stopped training, which means he would have stopped causing a huge amount of noise. Whenever Bulat trained, which was regular, you could hear his yelling as he swings the training stick around like an expert. Even the wind he created with the huge amount of force he used in his swings could be heard no matter where you were in the hideout.

Tatsumi was feeling better now after the unpleasant feeling that surrounded his body when he had woken up. But it still left a bad scar in his mood for the day. It was likely he'd get extra annoyed with just about anything pretty easily today. After Bulat fixed his smell of sweat and put a shirt on, he made it to the lounge before lunch was ready, followed by Akame who, too, made it on time. Leone, still the one to do all the talking, spoke what Tatsumi and Sheele were thinking... where the hell was Akame? She's usually up early, but nobody had seen her until now.

"I was in my room, sleeping." Akame said, with no expression at all. Was she telling the truth then? She always has no expression. That's enough to drive Tatsumi crazy.

Lubbock and Mine had finished making lunch by now, and after Mine had claimed that she did all the work by herself, Lubbock was left serving the food to everyone...he would be eating last today.

Lunch actually went by rather quickly, some people went for seconds as well. The food lightened up Tatsumi's mood a bit. But now he was just bored. He couldn't think of anything to take up his time and it was rare for him to have a free day. Each second he wasted, not knowing what to do. He could help Sheele clean, but what kind of fun is that? It's no fun. With Sheele cleaning, cleaning up anything would be a challenge.

Tatsumi came to the conclusion that, on his own, he probably wouldn't do anything exciting at all. Hopefully Lubbock and Bulat weren't busy with their own fun. Tatsumi searched for Lubbock first, knocking on the door of Lubbock's room. Lubbock answered immediately which made it ten times easier for Tatsumi to actually find the green haired boy than he had thought. It wasn't long before Lubbock invited the boy inside, insisting he took a seat.

"Sorry Tatsumi, I'm busy today. Leone said that she had the perfect day planned, and apparently I was going to be with her too. Not that I trust the girl or anything or feel like spending the day with her... it's just that you can't say no to someone like Leone. You know what I mean? She won't shut up until she has it her way!"

Tatsumi certainly understood what Lubbock was going on about. More importantly, now that it seemed like Lubbcok was taken, the only one left to ask was Bulat. Wait, what about the girls? No, no, why would he hang out with girls on a day like this!? He'd already missed all of his morning, he was going to make the most of what he had left. And who were those moments going to be shared with? Bulat. ... Most likely.

* * *

><p><em>"Bro is great and all, but when he's too excited... he just, starts to flirt. If we're alone for too long who knows what trick he's going to pull."<em> Tatsumi though. For about five minutes, Tatsumi was going nuts over the decision of staying safe and spending the rest of his day alone or trying to spend it with Bulat with the possibility of being hit on every ten minutes.

Where was Bulat anyway? The immense sound of gusting wind trailing from outside slid into Tatsumi's ears. Bulat was training, again. What does this man do in his free time? Tatsumi often caught him training, so really, what did Bulat like to do? It was time for Tatsumi to find out.

"Hey, bro!" Tatsumi called. The brown-haired boy noticed that Bulat didn't hear a thing.

"I SAID, HEY, BRO!" Tatsumi screamed, and Bulat finally heard. The older man dropped the stick and immediately approached Tatsumi with a huge bright smile on his face.

"Tatsumi? Hey, what's up?" Bulat smiled.

"Uh... was just wondering... if you were free today or-" Tatsumi was cut off by a reply from Bulat who seemed more excited than ever.

"Yeah, I'm free! Free all day! I'll just get cooled down a bit, put my normal stuff on and tell you when I'm ready!" Bulat replied. He hadn't released that smile that was planted on his face. After Tatsumi had gone back inside, Bulat also went inside and got changed quicker than expected. Tatsumi was sitting on the couch in the longue. He was happy... but he was worried. It was bro that he was about to hang out with, after all. There's a chance that something could go wrong.

So not long after Tatsumi had begun waiting, Bulat was changed and ready to oblige with whatever plans Tatsumi had with him.

"We. Are. Going. To. THE ARCADE!" Tatsumi grinned. Bulat wasn't exactly sad about it but he wasn't as hyped as Tatsumi was.

Tatsumi led him out of the Night Raid hideout and to the arcade. Bulat had to keep his head low the whole time because his face was on 'WANTED' posters. Tatsumi had finally taken Bulat to the arcade. The room was dark, brimming with sharp rays of colourful lights. The noise wasn't something Bulat was particularly used to, but Tatsumi got even happier at hearing the sound of everything. "_Which game first, which game next, I can't decide!_" Tatsumi thought. Bulat took notice of the beautiful smile Tatsumi was wearing, and it did cheer Bulat up a bit too.

Tatsumi headed more the machines first, while Bulat usually stood aside, watching Tatsumi play. That's how it was the first few games, but after Tatsumi smiled at Bulat and grabbed his arm enough times, Bulat played a few too. Tatsumi was eager to play a certain game next, but it was one player only. Using this opportunity, Bulat sneaked out of the arcade to get a few snacks and two drinks for them to share after this one game, because the break was needed. When Tatsumi did finish the round, he saw Bulat with all the snacks and two drinks and grinned even harder.

"Bro! Yes! Thank you for these!" Tatsumi smiled. They took a seat near the corners of the arcade. The room was still dark. Tatsumi was enjoying the progress of the day, why did he worry at all? Tatsumi was holding one drink in one hand while using the other to scratch his hair. The hand he used to hold his drink lost balance and he accidently spilt all of it... on Bulat.

"Bro... b-bro.. I'm... I'm so sorry!" Tatsumi cried. The drink had poured all down Bulat's left leg. Tatsumi went mental and tried his best to clear it up but... it was liquid. He was not going to fix it no matter how he tried. Luckily, Bulat was incredibly forgiving.

"Eh, it's no problem Tatsumi! Doesn't make a difference at all. Just glad to see you're having fun." Bulat smiled back. When Bulat said those words, Tatsumi's face went black. He had only just realised that he was having fun. Only him, not Bulat. No, that's not it. Bulat was having fun but... this just wasn't right.

The younger boy dropped everything in his possession and immediately grabbed the older man again, dragging him out of the arcade.

"Tatsumi, slow down. What's wrong? Weren't you enjoying it in there?" Bulat asked. Tatsumi had no reply. He continued to pull Bulat towards wherever he was heading.

Tatsumi stopped walking. In front of both of them was written...

Movie. Theatre.

Tatsumi wanted to take Bulat to the movies? A great idea it was. Bulat had understood why Tatsumi did so. They were both going to enjoy themselves, weren't they? And if they both saw a film that they both liked, it'd be ten times better than going to a silly expensive arcade to waste the day on games.

Bulat got a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach as he came to the realization that Tatsumi cared about him. There was no other reason he'd go out of his way to find something that they'd both enjoy. Tatsumi didn't waste his time looking for a film they'd both enjoy, in fact, he found one rather quickly. They both bought popcorn each because, there wasn't enough popcorn in one bucket to share for two people like Bulat and Tatsumi. Tatsumi and Bulat entered into the room where the movie was taking place. It was an action film. Although they arrived about half an hour late, they still focused on the movie, eager to see the ending.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi threw out a long yawn, stretching his arms and legs as they walked out of the theatre. Bulat smiled at him. It was late night, it was probably time for them to go back to the hideout. Both of them were tired, too tired to even get back to their rooms. Tatsumi dropped on the couch, eyes half-open. Bulat couldn't help but smile at the cute younger one.<p>

"If you're that tired, I could carry up to your bedroom and lay you down on the bed if you want it that way." Bulat grinned. Tatsumi ignored the flirting, he was too tired to care.

"Bro, you had fun right? It was the intention." Tatsumi said, trying to get as many words out as he could before he fell asleep.

"Don't worry Tatsumi, it's the most fun I've had in a long time." Bulat replied.

"Greeeaaat." Tatsumi said. His eyes closed, and Bulat smiled at him one last time.

Tatsumi's eyes instantly shot open again,

"One last thing, why do you train so much? I know you have to train to maintain Incursio, but after about a week when I got here, I noticed that you trained way more than ever before-"

"Tatsumi...I'll only say this." Bulat lowered his voice to the point of whispering.

"You're the newest member of Night Raid. You go out on the same missions as we all do. There is always a chance that you could be up against users of Imperial Arms. You're automatically put at a disadvantage if that is the case. Whenever you try to murder someone, their intent instantly becomes to murder you. There is no mercy. I have an Imperial Arm though. In a fight between Imperial Arm users, only one of them will walk out alive. It's fair. But what isn't fair, is to let someone like you, die out there, fighting, when I know I should have protected you. You call me bro for a reason, I have to live up to it. There's no way I'm letting you die out there Tatsumi, or I'll kill myself." Bulat explained.

Tatsumi smiled at Bulat this time, and it seems like that smile took it all out of him. Tatsumi fell asleep, in seconds. Bulat went to his own room to sleep. In the morning.. he'd surely remember all the fun he had.

**A/N: First Akame Ga Kill story! I'm sorry to the people who prefer the name Braht over Bulat, but I'll use Bulat since it's the correct translation. I do hope you enjoyed reading, and this will certainly not be my last Akame Ga Kill fic as I really enjoyed writing this. Bulat x Tatsumi for the win. Please leave a review, I love reading them.**


End file.
